


A warrior without a weapon (A knight without armor)

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [15]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Matt likes Melvin.





	1. Chapter 1

Matt likes Melvin. The way he sees the world is refreshing, after a day fighting corrupt landlords in court and a night spent punching rapists in dark alleyways. 

(After dreams full of bodies and cages.)

 _Keeping people safe_ , says Melvin, and it reminds Matt of what he's fighting for.

It sounds so easy said like this, no deal with the prosecution when innocence can't be proven, no moral quandaries about vigilantism. 

(No whip, heavy in his hand.)

\---

Melvin made Matt an armor.

It's a good armor. Light enough not to impede him, strong enough to protect him. Claire told him it's a dark brownish red, like blood that has begun to dry. Santino told him the horns are very cute.

(Foggy told him the suit is ridiculous. Matt bit back the retort that better ridiculous than dead.)

\---

The Great Pie Incident reveals that Melvin has quite the sweet tooth. Matt tries to have something for him every time he comes to the workshop. Half his clients are paying in food, so it's not too hard.

\---

Matt asks Melvin if he would mind making, maybe not a suit, but at least a helmet, for someone. Or maybe two someones. They're his friends, they're helping him, they give him pie and they joke with him and

"They keep you safe."

Yes. Yes, they... They do. They keep him safe.

Melvin tells him to bring them to the workshop. 

\---

Claire gets a white cowl, and a reinforced coat. Easy to put on and off, untied to her civilian identity, and it will offer some protection. 

Santino gets a black cowl and a reversible jacket, so he can also wear it to school. 

\---

Santino gives Melvin a chocolate pie to express his gratefulness. Claire sights.

"This is going to be a _thing_ , isn't it?"

Melvin loves the pie.


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael's cowl


End file.
